In The Name Of Goodness, STOP!
by EfinityFabala
Summary: Glinda is so alone... continuation of "Wicked Lives."... but she knows the truth. Loss separates her from reality and by reality I mean Oz and she makes the most unusual of friends in one of the only creatures who ever accepted Elphaba... So, if you...
1. Lost

If you care to find me...

_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately--_

"Everyone deserves the chance to fly," Glinda murmured, holding a pillow tight against her chest. Where were they now? Were they safe?

"Elphie!" Glinda called, as if she would get an answer. A munchkin servant poked her head into Glinda's bedroom.

"Is there something you need, Miss?" the timid munchkin inquired. Glinda smiled reassuringly.

"No, no, dear, I'm fine. Run along, and please, do close the door," she asked with a radiant Glinda-smile. The munchkin nodded and bowed out of the Good Witch's presence.

As soon as the door latch clicked shut, Glinda fell back on her pillow and groaned loudly. Sometimes it was so _hard_ to be constantly cheery. Sometimes she wanted the freedom of a bad reputation.

No, don't _say _that, Glinda! the witch scolded herself. Oz needs you.

The Wizard was gone. Fiyero was gone. Elphaba was gone. Nessa was gone. Boq was locked up on her request, for leading the Witch Hunters. Morrible was locked up for direct involvement in the murder of Nessarose. Glinda's parents were alive, but they lived in the Emerald City Retirement Home, which was far from Glinda's home.

_Come on, Glinda, buck up. Where's Galinda when you need her?_That was, indeed, the question. But, unfortunately, Glinda had grown up.

How do I know that my dreams are reality? she asked herself. How do I know that they aren't figments of my wishful imagination? Because if they are dreams, and nothing but, then Elphaba and Fiyero are long-since dead.

_"I just wish that Glinda could know that we are alive..."_

_"No, no one must ever know... it's the only way that we can be safe."_

"But I miss you!" Glinda cried out. _Stop talking to yourself!_ "I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to them."

Sweet Oz, she was becoming one of those weirdos with a double personality in her lonely state of mind! _You're pathetic. You always needed people around you to make you happy. _Glinda could hear young Elphaba's mocking voice.

_Loathing. Unadulterated loathing._ Oh, the insults they had exchanged in those days of hatred!

Lizard-face.

_Egomaniac._

Hunchback.

_Blondy!_

Ouch, Elphie. That hurt.

**lolz hope u liked it luv ya! -Efinity (plz r/r)**


	2. Found

Glinda was greeted by, _Ah, Miss Glinda. You are as beautiful as ever._

"Thank you, Chistery." Glinda said. This time, her dazzling smile was sincere.

The enchanted monkey's eyes were home to a dull pain, as usual. Glinda knew that he missed Elphaba... perhaps more than she did.

_I must admit that your abilities of witchcraft are refreshing. Only my dear Mistress Elpbaba could hear my thoughts before you._

"It is my pleasure, Chistery," Glinda sighed. "And you do a marvelous job of concealing yourself."

_It is and always has been essential. I'm afraid that staying out of sight is second nature._

"I'm sorry that you have to stay hidden. It's just that I know that the munchkins that _insist_ on working for me... well, they'd never accept you. They are simply too small-minded."

_I understand._

Glinda and Chistery were walking through the courtyard garden together. They lived in the castle that had once belonged to Fiyero's rich family. It was not the castle that Elphaba had used as a hide-out. Glinda had not been there since the fight. It was too painful...

_"Because I knew you... I have been changed..." _The memory of Elphaba's final words to Glinda had reoccured so often since that night...

_Are you alright? _thought Chistery, who was a very empathetic, thoughtful soul, contrary to popular belief.

"Oh, don't mind me... I think I'll take a ride," Glinda said. Chistery nodded and fluttered his scaly black wings. Glinda watched him take off and fly crookedly away, towards the other castle. Glinda envied his lack of fear. She wanted to see Elphaba's old home, too... but that would undoubtedly kill her on the inside. The place where her friend plotted and hid from the world... "No, I belong here," Glinda told the fleeing dark shape of the flying monkey, who was now but a black dot in the sky.

She called up her magical bubble, which never got any less silly to think about. Glinda sighed. Nevertheless, it was an effective means of transportation. And Ozians did seem to accept it as "good."

_Short-sighted fools._

Strange. That sounded just like something Elphaba would have said. _You're letting your memories control your thoughts_, Glinda scolded yourself. _Get a grip!_

As the bubble rose, Glinda clutched her long staff-like wand. She did not look down upon the rich countryside, where Fiyero's family's castle sat in the middle of acres of lush property. She did not look to the east, where Munchkinland lay on the horizon... where there was now a museum to teach muchkinlets about the wickedness of witchess passed...

She especially did not look north, where the Emerald City glowed not too far off. The city was now governed by a woman named Esme Phillymeyer, who Glinda had chosen herself. Esme had gone to Shiz, but she had never been one to try and please the populars. She was a practical girl with her feet firmly on the ground and her head far from the clouds.

The opposite of that fool... the "Wonderful" Wizard of Oz... Glinda sighed again. Being in the bubble tainted the entire world with soft pinks, purples, and yellows. It was beautiful and blissful, and Glinda felt lighter than air, because she was.

She also felt strangely closer to the ones she had lost, here.

"Elphaba!" she called, her musical voice cracking. "Fiyero!"

The response was _so _unbelievably close to Elphaba's trademark no-nonsense tone, that Glinda almost believed that her ears were not decieving her.

"What do you want?" said Elphie.

**dun dun duuuun!!!! r&r, my friends :) -Efinity**


	3. Elphie

"E...Elphie?" Glinda called. Her voice was meek and shaky.

"What?!" snapped Elphaba.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out joyously. "Either it's really you, or _I'm crazy and I DON'T CARE!!"_

Glinda imagined Elphaba rolling her eyes. "Of course it's me, you nutty blonde WITCH!"

"Oh! It _is_ you!"

Elphaba's voice snorted. "Duh. Why'd you call me?"

Glinda didn't understand. "But... how is this possible? How can you hear me?"

Elphaba's voice grew gentle. "Glinda, I don't need the book to practice magic."

"But..." A dark shadow of a thought crossed Glinda's mind. "I thought... Fiyero said that no one could ever know... that it was the only way?"

"I know. He doesn't know that I'm contacting you." Elphaba's tone was grave. Glinda could only guess how hard it was to betray her only companion... her only link to Oz... her lover.

"Oh."

There was a long pause, in which the witches merely felt each other's presence.

"I have to leave. This spell is incredibly hard, and takes a lot of power... I don't know when I'll be able to contact you next."

"I understand... And Elphie?"

"I missed hearing your obnoxious, preppy voice call me that. What?"

Glinda smiled to herself. "Your secret is safe with me."

Elphaba paused. "I know."

The echoes of the witch's voice drained away from Glinda's mind, making her thoughts feel empty. She was lonely, again. She commanded the bubble to drift down, down. When it was halfway to the ground, she had an idea.

The great pink bubble changed its course, heading away from her adopted home... towards the Black Castle of the West.

**oh, wasn't that sweet? R&R pleazies!!!!**


	4. Aren't You Glad to See Me?

It took a lot of Glinda's nerve to let her bubble _pop_ on the Black Castle's grounds. It took even more nerve to stand on the balcony... open the balcony doors... step into the upper chamber...

Her heart was pounding. The stone beneath her feet was heart-wrenchingly familiar.

Her eyes found the hiding spot of their own accord... where she had crouched, out of sight, as Elphaba and Fiyero had pulled off the greatest scheme in Ozian history... but no one would _ever _know. Glinda the Good would make sure of that. _Glory_, she thought, _is_ _overrated_.

_Popularity is overrated, too_, she added bitterly. What did popularity earn me?

Fame.

Adoration.

It was all meaningless, now.

_I hope you're happy_...

Glinda pushed away _that_ memory like a bothersome fly. She walked slowly into the chamber. Her shoes made echoing _tap, taps_ on tehe stone floor.

_Miss Glinda?_

Glinda jumped. "Oh, Chistery! Hello." The monkey fluttered down from his perch on one of the rafters, where he had been eating some sort of strange fruit. He walked up to the witch with a slightly confused expression.

_Why are you here?_

"I... I have no idea," Glinda realized. Eleven or twelve monkey heads popped out from where they had made nests. Glinda's eyes passed over their confused little faces. "Um, sorry to intrude!" she called to them. "I guess I just wanted to know the truth."

_What truth?_ Chistery thought gently.

"The truth of what really became of this place," Glinda murmured. "I mean, I know you make your home here, but somehow..."

_You expected to find something more? A remnant of your friend's past, perhaps?_

"Well... yes," Glinda admitted. "I suppose that's rather silly."

_Not at all,_ Chistery assured her. He really was a good friend.

"I think I'll take the long way out," Glinda said. What she meant was that she would not take off from the balcony, but walk through the castle to the front door. It seemed... more respectful to Elphaba's memory. _But she's not dead!_ she told herself. _She's just... somewhere else..._

But what other "somewhere" is there than Oz...?

Glinda felt bad for intruding on the flying monkeys, who had clearly been resting. _I didn't know that they were nocturnal..._ She walked swiftly through the place where Elphaba had "fought for her life" and "died" at the hands of Dorothy and that dog, Dodo. She did not glance at the place where she had found the hat and the potion... _the_ _potion..._ Where was it now?

_You locked it away in a safe, remember? _she told herself. _It will never harm anyone... ever... again. _"That's right," she whispered to herself as she walked down the great spiraling dark staircase. "So stop worrying about it."

_Clank, claaank!_ Glinda stiffled a scream and stopped dead in the middle of the landing. _Cla-claank!_ "Who's there?!" Her voice shook in a most un-Elphaba-like way. _Be brave!_ she told herself. _Just like Elphie!_

_Claaaank! _"Show yourself!" Glinda extended her wand.

"Galinda? Is that you?"

Glinda knew that voice. She had rejected it so many times. "C-come out! I know you're there."

The Tin Man stumbled out of the shadows, old longing on his metal face. "Galinda!"

Glinda's eyes hardened. "It's Glinda. Galinda is a past life."

Boq shuffled his feet. "I know, but... it's just so good to see you!"

"I'm afraid that I cannot say the same thing about you," Glinda spat. "Why are you here?"

"Natural curiosity, I guess."

"I'm warning you," Glinda said, pointing her wand at Boq. "If you did _anything _to harm--"

"Harm what? The castle?" Boq said. Glinda stopped short, realizing that he would have no idea that the flying monkeys were still here. _Or that I care about them. Stupid!_ she scolded herself. _Now you've said too much_...

Glinda cleared her throat. "Nothing. Forget it."

"Wow... _Glinda_, after all this time--"

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

Boq's expression hardened. "But what for?! I led the Witch Hunters!"

_Another stupid mistake..._ Glinda drew herself up to full height and used her Glinda-authority. "Murder is murder. No one mourns the Wicked... but as the Good Witch, I guard Oz against any and _all_ crimes... including the murder of a Wicked Witch."

Boq's face fell. "Oh. I understand." _Phew._ "What were you doing here, anyway?"

_Uh-oh. Think fast! _"Well, I..."

**cliffhanger alert!!!!! r&r. thx 4 reading!!! -e.b. (no, not the easter bunny)**


	5. Made of Tin

"I was setting up barriers," Glinda declared. "So that no Ozians come near this Wicked place." Boq's face broke into a smile.

"That's a _wonderful _idea."

To Glinda's alarm, Chistery's thoughts chimed in. _Idiot! Scum! Son of a--_

"Boq! Why don't we leave through the back, there?"

_Chistery, get out of here before he sees you!_

_As I told you, Miss_, the monkey growled in his thoughts_, concealing myself is second nature._

_Very well, but do try to keep your thoughts to yourself. _She could feel Chistery grumbling._ I know how you feel, but I must not let this man get suspicious. He yields a certain power over Ozians. He can get them to believe anything he says. That's how he rounded up the Witch Hunters!_

_"It's due to her I'm made of tin. Her spell made this occur..."_ That memory made Glinda angry. _Even though she saved your life, you ungrateful--_

"Miss Glinda? Are you coming?" Boq called from the door. Glinda realized that she was still standing dumbly on the landing.

"Um, yes! I'm just putting the finishing touches on those magical barriers!" Glinda replied. "Go on out, I'll be right there..."

The door swung shut as the Tin Man clanked his way out... _Thank Goodness..._

"Chistery?" Glinda hissed. The flying monkey's head poked out from his hiding spot, where he had sat and spied on the other two. "There you are."

_The evil man is gone?_

"Yes, and I think that it might actually be a good idea to put up barriers. At least on the door at the top of the stairs. Do you disagree?"

_We would be able to get in and out by the balcony. No one would bother us... _Chistery sounded as if the idea pleased him.

"That's right, so go up into the chamber and I'll seal the door..."

Glinda left the castle with a grim, stony feeling encasing her. She was the opposite of Galinda. At least the castle was sealed from prying eyes... like stupid Boq's... and the flying monkeys were generally safer than they had been.

Boq and Glinda walked together away from the Black Castle grounds, across the dying grass. "Boq, do you ever think about Nessarose?" Glinda ventured, trying to get some grief out of the man. Boq scowled.

"_Think_? About the horrid witch who ripped my heart out _in the literal sense_?! Well, I admit that I _do _think of her... but not in a fond way! Certainly not in a fond way!"

Glinda put a mask on the icy retort she had ready. "I quite understand. You have every right to be furious with her."

"I should say so..." Boq growled.

"Boq, I'm not going to send you back to prison..." _how ever much I long to..._ "but you have to promise not to keep spreading so much nasty talk about the Wicked Witches."

"But why?"

This time, she had an answer ready. "Because it's time for Oz to forget about their horrid reign and move on with life. And begin a new era of peace and Goodness. Let the Witches rest in peace. Goodness knows they haven't had peace for their entire lives. Understand what I'm saying, Boq?"

"Oh... I think so." Boq shrugged, which must have been tricky for a man made of tin. Glinda smiled. They faced each other in a field a little ways from the property of the castle. Glinda called up her bubble, which Boq gazed at with unmasked awe.

"Good. And Boq?"

"Yes, Miss Glinda?"

Glinda took a deep breath. "Take care of yourself." She stuck out her hand. Boq looked at it for a minute, then extended his arm and clasped her dainty gloved fingers in his stiff metal ones. Glinda tried not to wince. They shook and let go. Boq had left black oil stains on Glinda's white glove, but she pretended not to notice.

She turned her back and climbed into her bubble, waving in a cheery, everything's-superbolous Galinda-ish way.

She left him standing there, wishing that he could love again...

***sniffle* poor boq :( as always i heart feedback (who duzn't?) *efinity***


	6. Conflict

"_Ky keeoha nan efna qesi ela mye. Ky keeoha nan efna qesi ela mye..._"

"Glinda? What are you doing?"

"Trying. Now _shh!... Ky keeoha nan efna qesi ela mye. Alglia min er qo qua nen._"

"What is that spell?!"

"Do be quiet! This isn't easy." _Oh, Elphie, you know I can't read this..._ _but now it's up to me... for both of us_.

"I didn't know you could read that!"

"I can't."

"Then why--"

"But I can _try._" Glinda bent lower over the tattered old brown book, trying with all of her brainpower to decipher the words.

"Glinda, you're being obsessive. It's not healthy."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"No."

Glinda sighed and turned away from the book, which was open on a pedestal. "Oh, Triste, I'm sorry. I don't mean it," she told him. She and Triste were standing in Glinda's small study. The walls were lined with books. A chandelier lit the room.

Triste Progg was the new leader of Munchkinland. He had come to Glinda's castle to discuss a new Ozian bill. Glinda was not in the mood to talk about politics, but Triste was her friend. And it was hard for her to turn down a friend...

"Don't worry about it..." Triste said. He sat down in one of the high-backed, comfy leather chairs, his feet dangling about six inches from the ground.

"So," Glinda began, feeling bad that she had snapped at him. She wanted to make conversation. "How's the new museum faring?" The Museum of Wicked Witches Passed: Educating, Informing, and Warning Oz. It was all she could think of to discuss at the moment.

"Wonderfully!" Triste's munchkin face broke into a grin. "We're really getting the word out there!" Glinda tried to smile back, but instead she grimaced--not very Glinda-like.

"That's good, I suppose."

Triste's eyes became wary. "You suppose?"

Glinda shrugged. "I'm sorry, but... Well, why can't we forget about so much Wickedness? Why can't we let e-_evil_ rest in peace?" She repeated what she had said to Boq. Triste's smile was a bit too understanding.

"Wicked does not _deserve_ to rest in peace. But, I can see why you would feel that way, Miss Glinda, being who you are." He winked. "But it is important that people know the truth!"

"Exactoriously," Glinda agreed. "But, Triste, is it really necessary to inform people so... _harshly?_"

"Details are important!" Triste exclaimed. "They help to embed fear in every Ozian, which is our ultimate goal: Fear the Wicked!"

Glinda's eyes narrowed of their own accord. "But the Wicked are dead. Why must we live in fear?"

Triste pursed his lips in deep thought. "There is always the chance that the Wicked will return," he said gravely. "Anyway, you need not worry, Glinda, we have it all under control."

Glinda smiled most convincingly. "I'm certain you do. You're very on top of things, Triste."

Triste raised his eyebrows. "Um, thank you."

**suggestions/feedback? i am having writer's block :) hope u like it so far. this is a different side of glinda. totally NOT happy-go-lucky. i like that. i like that she's grown up. pleaseplease r/r --Efinity**


End file.
